


The Umbra Link

by Hexagono



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexagono/pseuds/Hexagono
Summary: Story of a Tenno who by accident, wake up the consciousness of his warframe, Valkyr, and trying to figure it out how to help her and what this mean in the Sentient war.





	1. Awakening

\- No no no, this makes no sense at all

There i was, hidden in a secret room inside a Grineer ship

\- How a bombar could do this? Is imposible, No

A rocket hit Valkyr right into her breastplate, passing through her armor, part of her… “flesh” expose, the rocket not only hit her right, it shut down the frame, her lights were out, becoming nothing more that dead weight.

\- Ordis? Ordis, do you copy?

Silence, not only my Valkyr was out, the transference were too, i didn’t imagine that will trap me inside the ship.

\- How is this possible, this suppose to be a simple rescue mission.

*Clang clang clang* The sounds of steps, the sound of alloy armor, a heavy unit was patrolling, they have been on high alert for more than a hour, but they didn’t kill the prisoner, he must be really valuable to not kill him when they sound the alarm, like they normally do. I’m too deep inside the ship, near the prison.

Why i didn’t take my Rhino like always, give her the Umbra forma they said, it will make her more powerful they said, FUCK  
I'll never reach the extraction point like this, run with my frame on my back is impossible, and left her here is out of the question. I put my hand on her wound, looking at her for a long moment

\- Leaving you is out of question, it always be – I move my hand, all the way until is waist -. They leaved you once with Alad V, but I’m not like them, I will take you out to safety.

I try contact Ordis again an again, silence, is just me, all depends on me now. I knell and medítate “Mother, I need your guidance now” it’s all that i can think about, silence, not even the fake one where there. I stood there for a few minutes, I see my weapon, my Tigris, that helped me and my friends in the most darkest hours. For an operator, it cannot be wielded, is too heavy and the recoil will break my arms, but that isn’t what i was thinking, this gun carry my lens, of my school of focus, my actions belong to the Unairu house. I will find a way to get out of here, no matter what.

I start searching my hiding place, nothing useful except a piece of metal that can be use as a knife, i can't hurt a Grineer soldier with this, but maybe i can find how to wake up my Valkyr. I use this shiv on the rest of her breastplate, no matter how much force i apply, nothing happens, nothing changes.

\- Yeah… Umbral Fiber… stronger than ever… sigh

I sit back, without removing the plate I have no idea how to fix her, I tried again, no luck, a quick look at my tigris again give me an idea, Unairu Transcendence, turn everything into Stone, it could work. After a few minutes waiting to the patrolling to stop, i use it, trying not to be too much aggressive to hurt her, but powerful enough to do the job. Once i finish it, a half of what is left of her plate was petrified, using the shiv i move aside to see the wound even better than before.

I freeze, i always though warframes were just warmachines, tools of war, but now, i see a woman, a defenseless woman with her bare chest, pale boobs that never had touch the sun, or seen by other living thing, my hands start moving by himself, until the sounds of the patrol wake me up. I shake my head and focus again, but now i don’t have a clue what to do next, I take a step back and think, i check the plate, there were odd marks in it, looks like Alad V left a few notes here.

\- Looks like I need a infested charger gland… with a little luck, they could had one in prison. Just wait a Little more my Valky, I’ll be right back

I wait until the patrol do his round, I had been on this ship a thousands of times, but never this slow, been stealth help me get inside, i didn’t feel the same since when I wake up in Excalibur, when Vor find me. In the cells, i found a charger, but no sign of the VIP that i need to rescue. Weird. Kill it quickly with my AMP and go back, without anyone notice. Crouching trough places until i get back to our secret place

Alright, ok - I take the breastplate to re-read the notes again -, so a cut in here... I only have 1 shot at this.

Taking a deep breath i start working using the shiv that i found early, making a long fleshy tube, the notes said when the warframe stop moving and freeze, a connection with a line in the diaphragm, just a little lower that the underboob, between both sides will make the warframe “wake up” but not move, like in a sleeping state, this should bypass the link between Tenno and warframe, leaving the warframe in stand by. I get close to her and put my hand inches away from one of her breast, “Is this right? Should I...” I shake my head twice, and grab it, lift it a little to put the new made connector. “It feels warm, soft” A warm feeling fill me, took the other one with my free hand, touching both feels warm, feels good, feels... right.

A loud sound break me out of the trance, taking out my hands in an instance. The alarm sounds again, and the heavy units start moving more and more. I grab the connector and put it were it should be, lift in one and connect, then the other and finish everything like the notes said. in the moment i do the last one, lights gets on, she start moving slowly, like someone is waking up. Her head moves slowly, and for a moment i think she is looking at me, stare at my face, and then she look down and see her breastplate is gone, instantly covering herself and move away, we froze, for like 2 o 3 seconds, that feels like and eternity. And then... then... the loudest roar that I ever hear from her, jump over me, claws out, her hysteria and her warcry... a furious Valkyr was on the loose, and i was her first target.

\- Oh FUCK. NO NO NO NO.

I jump out as fast as i could from our hiding place, she just miss me by nothing, and take cover crawling as fast as i could while i’m out of her view.

\- *Static* ...rator, operator! Can you hear me? Operator- Ordis was talking, when he talk, Valkyr start shaking her head, roaring even more  
\- Ordis, damn it, never more happy to hear your annoying voice  
\- Your transference is weak Operator, and your frame do not respond  
\- No time to explain, where is the closest room to the hull?  
\- 3 room to the left, but the extraction is on the other side...

I take a quick look at her, she’s gone, but the sounds of battle come from the left room, luckily, i can use that. I stand and begin to run, even with my AMP i’m no threat for this Grineers.

\- Ordis, shot my Rhino through the hull, I need it, NOW  
\- The Operator is full of shi- I can’t do that, you are using your Valkyr  
\- Ordis, by the Void, don’t argue with me now, send it to the charge.

I run using the distraction on Valkyr to go unnoticed, plant a support charge and take cover, “Now” yell at Ordis, a big Bang is hear and then silence, I get in my Rhino, no guns, don’t need them. Rushing to the other room, seen the slaughter that she did, I charge knock out the last soldier and grab her by the wrists, against a wall.

She roar and try to headbutt me to free herself, my Iron Skin make me resist everything, then a kick to my knee, it doesn’t work, I put my knee between hers legs to separate them, to immobilize it better, she shake a little and growl, but at least she can’t move, then her start shaking and trying to escape, but i stood no matter what, we stay like that for like 5 minutes, she keep shaking and roaring, until she start getting tired, panting.

I loose the grab to see what she’s gonna do, she stare at me, fall to the floor, tired, but without breaking “eye contact”, with her arms covering herself, when he wakes up and escape we forget about the breastplate, she moves back trying to make space between us, but that wall doesn’t move.

And then it hits me, like a bucket of cold water.

\- Why you can move? How is this possible? - I crouch to her height, take a plate from one of the soldiers and offer her so she can cover. “It could be the Umbra Forma?  
\- Who are you? - she said to me.  
\- What - she can also talk? -?  
\- Who are you? Where I am?

She looks calm, i can hear her on my mind, i don’t know how. I go outside my frame and kneel to see her, to try to keep her calm while thinking how all of this is possible. She look at me and my Rhino, without a word, she keep moving her hands like trying to explain something, but i can’t hear her. I get back on my frame and her voice gets me.

\- What’s going on? Are you one of Margulis’s sons- She ask -?  
\- Yes, yes, I’m a Tenno, I’m here to help.  
\- Where are we?  
\- We are on a Grineer ship, i brought you as my frame to rescue someone, but now i need to bring you to safety.

I offer my hand to help her stand, she take it and we begin to run to the extraction point, asking questions after questions and i answer as fast as i could, she didn’t know anything about the Grineer or the Corpus, nothing about our war, I pass near our hiding place, recover the guns and keep running, she is still tired and overwhelmed from all of this, we stop in some places to rest, she doesn’t left my back, hugging me in ours little breaks while i keep my eyes sharp for guards.

A few minutes pass and we manage to reach the extraction points without mayor issues. I call Ordis and prepare the ship, the communication still give her headaches, i grab her by my side and we get out of there... to safety.

I guess both of us have a lot of questions to answers...


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the ship, they discover the past of Valkyr and think on a way to move forward, deciding if she's an ally or a danger

She was sitting in the middle on my room, inside the orbiter, Dax, my Excalibur Umbra walking around her, trying to understand what is going on, and me sitting on a bench, in my Rhino

\- Is hard to even believe this is real - said Dax -, I guess you can hear her in your Rhino since both of you have Umbra Polarity, like me.  
\- I already deduced that when i take you out of the arsenal.  
\- Operator, it looks like your warframe needs repairs, please go to the arsenal.

We were like this for an hour ago, everytime Ordis talk, she hold her head like it is painful, Dax told me that’s normal, he get used to it in a few days once he stayed in the orbiter. She was nervous once we get in the ship, but staying in my room calm her. For some reason, she growl every time Dax get to close of her, making a physical examination imposible.

\- I told you Ordis, do not talk until I left my quarters, flink the lights if is an emergency.  
\- Succ my dat- I’ll remember next time Operator.  
\- Ordis! - Both Dax and me yell at him.

She keep holding her head, in pain.

\- Let’s resume again lady - Dax begin to talk while walking around her -, You are, or you were, Hillevi, an Orokin servant of the builders, who was “honored” - Dax do the quote sign when is behind her while looking at me- to be part of the Project Valkyr to provide this unit to the sentient war.  
\- Yes - she answer in a bad mood.  
\- Hey, what’s wrong? - I interrupt her  
\- Just... keep calling me Valkyr, I choose this, I want to become Valkyr.  
\- I’m sorry - said Dax a little annoyed -, It’s hard to believe that you want this, Hillevi.  
\- I don’t CARE if you believe it or not - she stand and get close to him -, This privilege is mine, I became a warframe by choice, to help in the war, not to be tortured by some twisted descendant of my masters. You don’t know what are you talking about edgy boy - Her hands were ready to use her claws, but in the ship, you can’t use the skills of the frame.

The tension build up pretty quick, i get myself in the middle of them, Hillevi in my back and Dax in front, i gesture him to go back to the arsenal, he’s pissed, but took my advice, without a word he left the room, leaving us alone.

\- I’m sorry - she put her hands on my back -, this is all new for me - I can feel her head on my back now - I don’t know what’s going go.  
\- If there is someone who can understand been tortured, is Dax, give him time, besides, we had been talking since we arrive, you need to rest.

I turn around and hug her, I move a hand to pet her head, but she quickly stop me, “Not there, that scar still hurt”. That surprise me, I had her since a long time, i didn’t think about that as a problem. We stay like that for a short moment, I make her sit down on the bench to rest, then i left the quarters. While walking to navigation i see Dax, leaning on a wall, waiting for me.

\- So... what’s the plan? - He said.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- How are you going to fix her, you can’t just release a conscious Valkyr. Lucky for you that wasn’t a Prime, but is still dangerous.  
\- She means no harm, left her adapt to the situation.

He put himself in front of me, I don’t know if he’s angry, or really worried.

\- She is just a common lady with the skills of a warmachine, DO. NOT. FORGET. THAT.  
\- And in this ship are a trained soldier from the old war and a veteran Tenno from the new, we can handle this. Besides, we need to recover as much Orokin technology as we can, the fact that others re-discover a wukong prime a few weeks ago doesn’t mean we can relax, she can be helpful. Besides, a little female company in the ship will suit us well.

Dax start to walk away, put himself in the arsenal.

\- Think with your upper head kiddo, not with the lower one.  
\- I’m not a kiddo.  
\- The fact that you want to become a man is what worries me the most.

He vanish, going back of what I think is storage for warframes, I talk to Ordis about the headaches and ask if he can do something while i check the navigation.

\- I have modify the Somatic link Operator  
\- So?  
\- While you remain on the Orbiter, I’ll speak directly to you, but on mission, I must use the frame for a stronger connection.  
\- Thanks Ordis, that’s really helpful.  
\- Happy to pleased the Operator.

I’m not ready to left her alone in the ship, but what’s even worse is Dax is right, a Valkyr is well known for her berserk ways of combat, plus and unstable mind inside could do a lot of damage, I sit and review all I know in the codex, but there's only standard stuff there, nothing actually relevant, and Dax was more of a lab rat on that age.

\- Ordis?  
\- Yes Operator?  
\- What do you know about Valkyr?  
\- Valkyr is a warframe, we recover the plans from Themisto, jupiter.  
\- No, not the codex thing, i want to know... how he call it? Project Valkyr.

Nothing but silence, for the first time ever Ordis was dead quiet, "Ordis?" I ask, but nothing in return, this is giving me more questions that it should, how is possible that Ordis doesn’t want to talk about. If Dax isn’t going to help and Ordis is quiet, the only way possible is going to someone hunger for knowledge, Cefalon Simaris.

I go back to my quarters, Valkyr was sleeping, she was making a soft sound, don’t know if she’s snoring, or purring, but seem in peace. I sit next to her on the floor so my presence doesn’t wake her up in the bench, I get out of my Rhino and sit next to her, “This is really nice...” my last thought before falling asleep as well.

Maybe a couple of hours later i wake up, my head was in her lap, and she was stroking my head, I look at her and she was returning the look, we froze there for an eternity, I look at my Rhino so we can talk a little, but she but her hand in my cheek and stop me, making me stare at her again, her other hand reach my chest, and start stroking, time to time reaching lower and lower.

\- Operator, I have recover the manifest of the ship  
\- His voice make me jump and she take her hands away, surprised, looks like the modification that Ordis make works well.  
\- Just in time to be annoying Ordis, and you recover your voice i see.  
\- The VIP was a Zanuka, It was label as a gift for the Queen.  
\- That’s why the alarm didn’t make them kill the prisoner.

I stand up to go to navigation to see where is the ship now, but Valkyr took my wrist and stop me, I look at her and take softly free my arm, i get inside of my Rhino,so we can talk.

\- Can... can you... - she mumble, looking nervous - stay... don’t leave me now.  
\- Sigh... Ordis, where the ship is going?  
\- To the Shipyard, on the Kuva Fortress  
\- How much time do we have?  
\- Since the damage done was high, my calculations said 2 days. And we can arrive on the ship in less than 2 hours.

That look promising, i can take care or her now and then go for that, if I recover a Zanuka, I can track Alad V, and knowing exactly what he had done to Valkyr, a long shot, but a worthy one. I begin to walk, and she jump and hug me from behind, it feels like “Don’t left me alone”. I turn around and hug her, touching her forehead with mine, closest as i can get.

\- We are going out, not me, we.

The hug last a little more than i expected, i don’t want to let go first, and she feels like she need it, it feels warm, comfy, at peace, something that i forgot when was the last time that feeling invade me.

Ordis, sent course to the Larunda Relay, I need to see Simaris.


	3. Santuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Tenno and Valkyr arrive to Santuary, looking for clues and answers

She grab my arm with both of her, keeping herself so close that i can feel her warm skin, she can’t stop looking everywhere, making question about everything, shocked from the amount of Tennos around the relay.

Some look at us, curious, but the majority just ignore us, we get to the door and get in, Simaris, as always, talking with a few about Sanctuary, once he look at me, he came closer, Valkyr just react jumping back, landing in her 4 legs

\- YOU HAVE RETURN FOR MORE KNOWLEDGE HUNTER - He said while staying an inch from my face, then go to Valkyr - HERE YOU WILL FIND TOOLS TO HELP THE...

He freeze for a moment looking at her, no other Tenno worries about this. Simaris go back to me, while staring at her.

\- Simaris, I-  
\- DID YOU KNOW HUNTER, THE SIMULACRUM CAN BE SHARE FOR TWO TENNOS  
\- Yeah, but-  
\- IN THE PRIVACY OF THE SIMULACRUM, YOU CAN TEST YOUR FRAMES AND RESOLVE ANY DOUBT ABOUT THEM.

I finally get it, I get my key and go inside the simulacrum with Valkyr.

\- What is this place? - she ask.  
\- This is the simulacrum, a place where the Tenno can train and test their weapons and mods for battle.  
\- I can fight whoever i want here??

For a moment she looks happy, jumping and clapping, I start setting up a fight until we get interrupted

\- A FINE SPECIMEN, SYNTHESIZE IT WILL PLEASE THE SANCTUARY.  
\- I didn’t bring her here for that, we need answers, about... the Project Valkyr  
\- BEFORE THE SANCTUARY HELP YOU, YOU MUST HELP THE SANCTUARY.

I told him everything, how she got hit, how she woke up, what she had tell Dax and me, her name, who she was, and her desire to become a Valkyr. Simaris look at her at a distance, listening without interrupting, one i finish explain, i ask again about the project.

\- HUNTER, WHY ORDIS DIDN’T ANSWER THIS  
\- I don’t know, he just shut u-  
\- IRRELEVANT, HE DENIED BECOME PART OF THE SANCTUARY, HE SHOULD ANSWER EVERYTHING, EVEN THE THING THAT HIS MAKER FORBIDDEN TO SAY.  
\- What? I... i come here for answer, not more-  
\- BRING HIM TO ME, A CEFALON SHOULD ANSWER THE DOUBTS OF HIS MASTER.  
\- Ok, i’ll call-  
\- VALKYR, I CAN SEE YOUR EXCITEMENT TO TEST THE SIMULACRUM, I HAVE SET A PLAYGROUND FOR YOU, SHOW YOUR SKILLS TO THE SANCTUARY.

Valkyr feel excited, she relax and go with the enemies, leaving me and Simaris alone.

\- THIS IS OVERWHELMING HUNTER, AN ESPECIMEN LIKE THIS IS MORE THAN UNIQUE, BELONGS TO THE SANCTUARY.  
\- I’ll hunt you down if you put a reward for her.  
\- I KNOW. THAT’S WHY THE SIMULACRUM SHOULD SATISFY MY HUNGER FOR HER.  
\- Simaris, what is Project Valkyr?  
\- IF YOU PROMISE TO BRING HER REGULARLY, I’LL ANSWER YOUR DEMANDS.  
\- No problem.

Simaris told me that at the beginning, there was only Umbra, from him they created the first warrior, Excalibur Prime, the Orokin in charge of them become the warmasters, the Dax soldiers volunteer themself o become warframes, but Excalibur wasn’t enough, they torture and mutate them to create new weapons, the second one, a tortured and bloodthirsty warmachine, was the Rhino Prime, who was uncontrollable until by accident they discover that the Zariman kids, know today as Tenno, can control them. With that progress, they manage to create cheaper units, in massive amount, like Excalibur and Rhino, then the Projects begun, first tortured an Excalibur Prime altering their body and skills, to create a new warriors Prime, to later mass produce them. The better similarities the mind of the volunteer with the skills of the frame, better the result.

\- So... she was always and unstable woman, the Orokin used it as an advantage.  
\- YES HUNTER, THE PROCESS THAT ALAD V HAS DONE MAKE IT EVEN MORE DANGEROUS.  
\- What do you recommend?  
\- SYNTHESIZE HER.  
\- Second opinion.  
\- FIND A PRIME, GIVE HER THE USE OF HER POWER IN RAGE, NOT IN REVENGE.  
\- Even if i find a Prime, how are she gonna change body.  
\- FIND THE PLATE, FIND ALAD V, BRING ME THE KNOWLEDGE AND HELP THE SANCTUARY.  
\- Thanks.  
\- HUNTER... YOU SHOULD TELL HER THAT YOUR RHINO IS A PRIME, BEFORE SHE FIND OUT.  
\- Ok...  
\- LINK ME TO YOUR SHIP, I’LL TALK TO YOUR CEFALON. KNOWLEDGE SHOULD BE SHARE, NOT FEAR.

I link him to my orbiter, once was done, he said goodbye and go. I sit and wait to Valkyr to finish, she come renew, refreshed and relaxed, laying into the floor of the platform, heavy breathing.

\- That was fun. - she said  
\- I see - I get her an energy orb - you control your skills really well.  
\- Yes, i trained before i was sent to the war, thanks, that helps me a lot

I lay at her side, while she recover her breath.

\- Can I ask you something, Tenno? - she look at me, i can feel her getting nervous.  
\- Go ahead.  
\- I have seen many Valkyrs here, many Rhinos, warframes that i don’t recognize at all, all with different colours and appearance, but yours, is unique, i haven’t seen other like you, how is that possible?  
\- We the Tenno can modify the appearance of our warframes, that’s why you wear a white color, it was a thing that i use in almost all of them. but my Rhino use other armor, one from a cult that born after the fall of your masters, The blade of the Lotus, there a few Tennos who remember them, and even fewer that carrying their armors.  
\- Can you take away my scars?  
\- I’m working on it.  
\- You don’t use white, your armor is gray.  
\- It was, a long time ago, when my clan was much more than 1 Tenno.  
\- Where are they, you haven’t show me more than Dax, who also use white.  
\- They... they are long gone, my dojo is nothing for a solitude fortress, that i use for trade, the loneliness mixed with the war, had stained my armor to a gray-ish tone.  
\- You can change it, you can put it back.  
\- Yeah, but i don’t feel like my Rhino want to.

I stay in silence, a lot had happening since I begun this adventure, since i enroll in this war guide it by Mother, we had discover more and more warframes, more and more history about the Orokin, but we had lost a lot also, Relays, planets, Earth is no longer our home, but another battleground, and Natah... that name hurt me more than it should.

Valkyr just look at me, finally she stand up,grab my hand and pull me to stand with her.

\- Come, come, play with me.  
\- I... I... what?  
\- Set up this place, fight with me, I’ll be your partner today.

I sigh, but set up the Simulacrum to a simple fight, when she see it ask for a bigger one, stronger, i fix it and make it. She go behind me and push me, to go first, but i don’t move an inch.

\- I appreciate the help, but is not necessary, use it, enjoy it. - She give up, laying her head on my lower back.  
\- I’m trying to cheer you up, allow me to return something to you.  
\- Fine, let’s go.

I go down and she goes behind, i charge and cast my shield as always, I cut the first one with my Scindo, and then... then everything change, i feel her stepping on my axe, and jump, taking out the next one, i change back quickly to my Tigris and finish the others who were getting closer to her, and move, i kill, she clean, we bump into each other time to time, laughing. While the time pass, we synchronize, reading each other movements, we were not only fighting, we were dancing together, the bumps become tactics, i shoot, knell and she jump over my shoulders, and she shoot and i charge, breaking their formation. we finish the last two, one with a swing of my axe and the other with a bullet of her pistol.

I feel a pull, her Rip Line, we get close, she grab my neck and our helmets get together, it feels like a kiss, my arms moves and hug her, since a long time, i wasn’t alone anymore, her arms on my back, i move my head to her neck, she start to purr, left herself go, but i won’t let her go, not from the hug, but from my side, I have someone and she have me, I move my hand over her head and she push me away, her scar.

\- I’m sorry, i forgot.  
\- No no, is fine - she said -, i just need to get use to... remember that i have it.  
\- You shouldn’t - I remember what Symaris said -, there is a way to heal you.  
\- How?  
\- I need to recover what’s yours.

We return to the Orbiter, she was much more relaxed, happy, she start playing with the Mandalore on my quarters

\- Simaris was here - Dax was roaming around.  
\- Yes, he needed to talk to Ordis  
\- Was a fun show.  
\- I imagine... Hey Dax, how about a mission for the 3 of us? - He frown, worried  
\- What you have in mind?  
\- We need the original breastplate of Valkyr, is on the Ship, and the same time, i need to recover Zanuka, before they reach the Shipyard in the Kuva Fortress.  
\- Not a problem, mark the map where it should be and i get it  
\- Thanks.  
\- Anyhow... please tell me that you keep your pants on, Hillevi sounds really happy.  
\- First, none of your business, second, no, we haven’t done it.  
\- Valkyrs personality could become really possessive, be careful about that.  
\- Before i forget, Ordis, scan the market for pieces of Valkyr Prime.  
\- Okay... that’s my queue, i don’t want to know why is that a thing now, tell me when we are close to the Grineer ship.

Dax go back to the arsenal, and stop for a moment.

\- Can i carry my Skiajati freely at any moment, even on the ship?  
\- Why?  
\- Is a yes or no question.  
\- Fine, go ahead, “yes”.

He vanish like the last time, i set the course to the Grineer ship and go back to my quarters. I tell her the news, once we recover her plate and the Zanuka, we can focus on cure her scars. She look deep in me.

\- Zanuka is mine, mine only for rip and tear.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are reach the ship, to recover Valkyr's plate and the prisoner Zanuka

\- Are we ready Ordis? Remember, send Dax when he tell you, don’t wait for a confirmation.

The ship was close, a few minutes away from us, the 3 of us ready, Valkyr was shaking, i take her hand to calm her, “Everything is going to be fine” i said, “Don’t worry”, this is a really important mission, if we fail and the ship reach the fortress, we’ll lose both Zanuka and the plate forever. Valkyr and i will drop first, less than a quarter mile from the prison, then Dax get in, recover the plate after we get Zanuka.

I set myself for the launch, grab Valkyr by the waist and start the mission. We get inside the ship and she start shaking, i take her hand again, and try to calm her, we need to do this quiet, stealth is our friend here. But at the first sign of an enemy, she jump, like a lynx, her warcry louder than ever, i quickly jump into action, finishing the soldier who try to active the alarm, but she already was fighting in the next room, before i made it to the door, the sound of the alarm invade every room.

“Heavy units approaching, it’s the Grineer” said the fake mom to my ears, calm her wasn’t an option right now, on the other side Ordis confirm that Dax was on the ship, alone, an we are just 4 rooms away from the prison, i left her trusting she can handle the enemy and rush to my objective.

The guards were on high alert, again, no indication that they gonna kill the prisoner, they triple the amounts of normal guards, but nothing that my beloved weapons can’t handle, kill the guards, hack some cells and finally get it, a full Zanuka, in an sleeping state, like stand by.

\- Dax ask if the plate that you need have corpus words on it.

\- Ordis, yes, that’s it, prepare for extraction, we have what we need, tell Dax he go first.

\- Message sent Operator.

I’m looking for Valkyr now, following the sounds of fights i reach her room, corpses everywhere, she looks fine, but vicious, fully submerge on the fight. I charge and make space between us and the enemy

\- We are ready, we need to go, NOW!

She didn’t listen to me, the only thing that get her attention is the Zanuka on my back, she roars once more and jump, claws out, thanks to my Iron Skin, the claws doesn’t pierce my armor, I kick her away, without hurt her.

\- Wake up, we don’t have time for-

She tries once more, I dodge her attack, but she takes Zanuka, starting to mangle it pretty quickly, I charge and hit her, she hit the wall with her back, sounds really bad, “We need the navigation chip on the Zanuka, wake up” She try to stand up, but the hit left her groggy, I didn’t wait and charge, so she can’t recover, i locked the same way when we meet, against a wall, grabbed by her wrist, legs apart with my knee between them.

\- Wha... what? Where... Why are you...

\- WE are on the ship, and WE need to extract RIGHT NOW!

\- Why are you over me like that, what’s...

She look around, trying to understand, but seen Zanuka laying on the floor anger her again, shaking and fighting to get free, I headbutt her this time. and she begin to recover once more.

\- Close your eyes! - I yell

She keep her head down, in silence, like all her will is vanish. I ask her if she can walk, but she didn’t answer, i lose the grab and she fall, but my knee stop her body to reach the floor.

\- You... you hit me in my scar, it hurts

\- I... i didn’t mean to... - the sounds of more enemies approaching become deafening.

\- Stay away from me!!

She push me back a few steps.

\- I really sorry, but this isn’t the time for this, we need to go - I try to get closer

\- I said stay away!! - she stand up, her claws were out again, keeping her eyes closed. I deactivate my skin, showing her my grey armor.

\- You can trust me, is me, look at me. - I can hear their commanders yelling orders.

She open her eyes, looking at me, relaxing, until she see Zanuka again, jumping, i push her to the side, any more damage to the Zanuka will make it useless, but then she roll and jump to me, her right claw go right through my breastplate, and the left one mark me deep in the face, I lost balance and fall on the floor, she go for a second swing, but i block her with my forearm, she roar at my face, and pierce even more with her other claw, making me scream. The Grineer surround the place, but stay looking at us, their commander yells orders that the pain doesn’t let me understand. I kick her again, this time with all my strength, her claws go out of my chest hurting me even more, The soldiers around us open space so Valkyr hit the floor. She land on her 4, roar and jump back at me, but sadly for both, i stop playing as the knight in shiny armor.

I quickly stand up and cut her jump with a quick charge, cast my skin and stomp the floor, making her float in the air, some soldiers get hit, and make all of them rise their weapons at me, but in that moment, i had enough, maybe before my AMP couldn’t damage them, but my Scindo was build to cut them like butter, and i’ll make sure they know about that. i charge in the middle of the bigger group, blow and recast my skin, killing everyone around me, charge again into the second group, a quick swing was enough, even when this weapon look slow and massive, it’s pretty fast, they don’t have a chance. I hear them yell at me “Tenno Scum”, bullets fly and bounce away, and i swing, and swing, and swing, but their numbers are too high, and my wounds too big, I look around for her, but she sees me before and jump again, her claws bounce in my armor now, i grab her and what is left to the Zanuka and run.

She see the Zanuka on my other arms, and try to reach it, but i don’t left her, she begun to hit me, scratch me, and try to free herself, lucky for me Dax meet us half the way, i throw the Zanuka to him and yell to hide it once he get on the ship and grab Valkyr with both hands, she fight to go after the Zanuka, but my grab hold, she keep hitting me and fighting for her freedom.

Dax extract first, with the Zanuka, once he’s gone, i release her, well, i throw her, so i have space if she try something. She stay, looking everywhere, “Looking for Zanuka?” i thought, then she stare at me, heavy breathing, I have my axe in hand, she’s heavy armored, even more than my Rhino, so a simple swing will not hurt her critically, we stay like this for less than a minute i think, she look at me up and down, then her claws.

\- What... what happened? - By the Void, she wake up. But i wasn’t in the mood for talking

\- You... you are hurt - Even through my Iron Skin, her marks where visible.

\- Are does... claws marks? - She looked shock, she has figure it out.

The landing platform come again. I took her by the wrist and put it so she extract alone. She doesn’t argue, she look confuse, chewing a truth that doesn’t want.

She go, I stay alone, i want to be alone in that moment, I fall to the floor, the adrenaline of the battle was out, and the pain go back, even when it just a warframe, it hurts like hell, i get out while waiting for the platform to come back. thinking one thing.

Dax were right all along, in every way.


	5. Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consecuences of Valkyr's rampage broke the relationship between Valkyr and the Tenno

****3 days passed since the recovery of the plate and Zanuka, me and Valkyr... we haven’t cross a word since then, she has tried, but i don’t want to hear, Rhino has been in my arsenal all this days, Ordis repaired the breastplate with no issues, but the helmet can’t be fix, the alloy is rare and grinding is out of the question right now, so is marked, 3 deeps marks and one superficial, matching Valkyrs claws.  
**  
**Ordis has been working, he manage to find every piece of Valkyr Prime, Zanuka is under repair and the plate stored on my quarters, I had contact Simaris about this, to find a solution, he need the collar of Alad V, with that and the plate of Valkyr, he can transfer her to the Prime, since her scars are part of her mind more than her body. With Zanuka repair we can use his navigation system to track Alad V.  
**  
**

\- Ordis, ETA on Zanuka?  
\- Less than a day Operator.  
\- Can we made it early?  
\- Little pieces of sh- I'm afraid that’s impossible Operator.  
\- I’ll meditate now Ordis, please don't disturb me.  
**  
**I try to relax and focus, but my mind is a mess, had been since Valkyr attack me, the feeling of her claws is still in my chest, there isn’t a mark in me, but it feels like a bad healed wound, I try to massage my chest, with no use.  
**  
**I hear my door opening, Valkyr used to do that every day, I told Ordis to block her access to my link room, where i stay this days, so this piss me off a little, i left my trying of meditation and open my eyes.  
**  
**Dax was sit next to me on the floor, Valkyr isn’t here. I look at him with a curious face, without my Rhino I can’t talk to him neither, he point at his chest, making the gesture on the claws marks, think about that is painful, he realice it quickly with my face and just nod, laying on @ floor. He was really happy with the arrival of Valkyr, It allow him to be “free” from the arsenal and roaming through the ship, even carrying his old sword, the Skiajati, that I build as a Sentient-slayer, but forgotten once i got the Paracesis, I ask him why didn’t ask for that one instead, and he gesture that the Paracesis was used to kill him in his fight with Ballas. The way he describe Ballas make me laugh, a lot, i think the stress of all of this had been a toll that i ignore too much, and has been even more for her, by the Void, waking up millennial after, feel yourself defendless, been tortured, and when you finally find someone, a mistake takes away everything, I promised to take care of her, but i pushed her aside. I get out of the Somatic chair, stretch and left a big sigh, Dax get close and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
\- I have been an asshole, right? - Dax simple nod.  
\- Ordis, take out my Rhino.  
\- Repairs aren’t ready Operator, use it now will mark it permanently.  
\- It's fine, i guess.  
**  
**I go to the arsenal, and there it is, with a visual reminder on what happened, look it like that make my chest hurt. I put my hand where the holes on the breastplate were, Ordis did great job repairing it, I take a deep breath and get inside once more. It feels weird, but fine, like taking a bad taste medicine. I move and everything else is normal, but my hand go and cover my breastplate like in the ship.  
**  
**\- It will never disappear - Said Dax, behind me. - wanted or not, she gived you a scar.  
\- Now a lot of things make sense.  
\- Is good to be able to talk to you again, but you are needed elsewhere.  
\- And you are ok with that?  
\- No, no, not at all, but also know that this need to happen.  
\- Ordis, i’ll be on my quarters, do not disturb me.  
\- As you said Operator.  
**  
**I get inside of my room, she was sit hugging one of my plushies earned by hunting, once she looks at me she quickly stand up and try to get close, but freeze when she sees the marks on the helmet, lowering her head. I get close to her, she start to mumble something that i understand as “I’m sorry”, i put my hand on her chin, rising her head so she can look at me, she move it away, grab her hand with mine and put it on my chest, she shake and i left her go  
**  
**\- I’m so sorry, so sorry, please, it wasn’t my intention, I- I grab her hand again.  
\- Trust. - I said  
\- She remain silent, i put her hand on my chest, and with my other hand grab her waist, pull her closer, i get closer to her head with my helmet, softly until it feels like a kiss in her scar, she look at me, deeply  
**  
**\- We both have scars now, maybe the pain will never go away, but i know that’ll be more bearable if you are with me. - She start crying.  
\- But i gave you a scar, why you don’t hate me?  
\- Because i promise that i will stay with you.  
\- When? When you promise me that?  
\- When i was here.  
**  
**I go back to kiss her neck, exactly how i done when we were on the simulacrum, She start purring again, her hand move from my chest to my back, her head on my chest. She goes up and kiss me, no more interruptions, no more surprises, this time were just me and her.  
**  
**She push me to the closer wall, grabbing me by my wrist and use her knee to separate my legs, the same way i did to her on the ship, she left my wrists free, but every time i moved my hands, she go back and put them in the same place, I finally give up and left her had me, she go down, remove the breastplate of my Rhino completely, a chest full of scars from battles, not mine, but from a previous time, from Rhino himself, she doubt for a second, but kiss each one and keep going down, teasing me in every point she feel she can use, until she reach the codpiece, taking it out slowly, gently. “I... I didn’t know that you can take that out” i said, nervously. She look at me and shush me with a gesture, then she rise up, with my dick in her hand.  
**  
**\- Don’t you dare go out of your Rhino, i want you to feel me, to hear me, please, gift me that  
**  
**\- She disarm her suit, freeing her pussy. Her other hand go back to my wrist, pulling it.  
**  
**\- You’re free now, make me yours, take me however you want  
  
**  
**I quickly grab her waist, going skin by skin, pushing my waist too, going deep inside her, she left out a soft moan, i kiss her while still holding her by the waist. I turn around and now she was on the wall, and start thrusting while growling, everytime stronger than the last one, she start purring, louder, becoming moans, her hands on my neck holding herself in position, pushing my head closer to her for a kiss.  
**  
**I can feel her back getting tense, curved back, her hands go back to my shoulders, pushing me, i can feel her pussy tightening, making me cumming inside her, at the same she scream in pleasure for the orgasm.  
**  
**Once our muscles relaxed, i lose balance and fall on my back, she land on top of me, we were tired, mentally and physically, heavy breathing, she rest her head on my chest and i feel relaxed, i haven’t feeling like this in ages, finally falling asleep.  
**  
**I wake up several hours later, Valkyr was sleeping over me, purring, in peace. I try to move without wake her up, but was impossible, i finally stay like that staring at her, thinking what this mean, why i was doing all of this, even when i was mad at her, i continued working on the plan, the plan to heal her scars. And when we reach the goal... she will be free... she should be free, shouldn’t she? Sigh... overthinking isn’t helping, and the situation can easily get out of hands. “Baby steps... until i can focus again”, this days had been weird, but what we did together give me peace, i should get back, so i can finally meditate and put my mind in order  
**  
**She’s still sleeping, purring, like a happy kavat, i pet her, with care. She move a little, but keep sleeping.  
**  
**\- Operator, the repairs of the Zanuka are finish  
**  
**I go outside of my Rhino, was the only way without waking her up, this was important and if she wake up, a conversation about Alad V will ruin the mood for everyone, i get near the door without getting outside  
**  
**\- Find the navigation system, track it to his origin.  
\- Right away Operator.  
**  
**\- I hear Valkyr waking up, rush back in and greet her  
**  
**\- Good day my Valkyr, did you sleep well?  
\- Like a kitty, it feels so good.  
**  
**She start stretching, she look different, in control, is a little weird seen her like that, but it make me happy, and i guess she’s too, we get dressed, and ready go outside the quarters, once we finish i see the plate again, her original breastplate, i took it and read it again, she hug me from behind, curious  
**  
**\- Can you put that away, it makes me feel weird - said Valkyr  
\- We need this, Simaris will use it to heal your scars.  
\- Had some scratches in there.  
\- Is Corpus language, i learned to read it from another Tenno, who had a really odd green kavat.  
\- A kavat? Like a Venari?  
\- Exactly  
**  
**I put the plate back, and finally go outside of the quarters.  
**  
**\- Done Operator, the signal was cut in Ganymede, on Jupiter.  
\- It’s time to visit him again. Let say hi to Alad V


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Ganymede for the collar, Dax create a diversion while the Tenno and Valkyr go for what is the last piece to fully heal her.

\- No, forget it.  
\- Please, please, please... let me go.  
  
Valkyr was behind me while i set the course, when she discovered the next mission involved Alad V, she pushed me to allow her be part of the assault, but if the Grineer triggered her berserk state, the risk is too high against Alad V, after all, he was the one who tortured her. Thinking of her going berserk again make me put my hand on my chest   
  
\- No. Is too dangerous.  
\- I can handle myself, don’t worry about that.  
  
I turn myself around, looking at her, serious, and she get it.  
  
\- I know you can, but if Zanuka made you mad, Alad V could put you in a no-return point and - I put my hand on her cheek - I’m not going to risk losing you.  
\- I need this - she move her head toward the hand, accepting the petting -, I really need to see him, i want to get a closure on all of this.  
\- So much sugar will make me puke, Hivelli, Tenno  
  
Dax appear from the orbiter, Valkyr and him talk sometimes, she accept that he call her by her old name, and the same way, she call him Umbra, in a way of respect to their olds and present lives.  
  
\- Dax, everything ready??  
\- Yes, i’ll get some equipment, i’ll be the diversion and you’ll get Alad V.  
  
Silence follow his speech, he just sigh and gets it.  
  
\- Hivelli, putting you in the mission is a dangerous move  
\- No is not, that’s-  
\- Is bullshit - Dax said, angry - is too dangerous and i’ll be on the other side of the ship, i can’t cover both of your asses this time, we don't know how you will react to Alad, this is a serious mistake. A deadly one.  
\- Would you do the same?  
\- What?  
\- If you have a chance to fight Ballas again? Would you take it? Even if that mean get trapped in a hate memory again?  
  
He look at her furious, with his hand on the handle, but also he understand the situation, turned around, mumbling a growl while going back to the orbiter  
  
\- You are walking in thin ice with him now, Dax is really mad  
  
She know, there are some issues that she shouldn’t mess around, but Alad was for her what Ballas is for Dax, a memory of pain, defenseless and frustration, both of us stay quiet for a moment, looking at each other, i get close and lay my forehead in hers, she whisper to me, insist on be part, until a metallic sound get our attention. Dax got back and throw at us a pair of Venkas  
  
\- Take it Hivelli, you’ll need it, do it with your own hands, in close combat is the way i always imagine it.  
\- No, she can’t go, she- he interrupt me  
\- She must. Even when is a really bad idea. - he look deeply into Valkyr - go, don’t make me regret it.  
  
She can’t hide her joy, she turn to me waiting for confirmation, i look at Dax and Valkyr, im still think she shouldn’t be part, but if Dax is so sure, i’ll trust his wisdom. I left out a sigh, giving up my position, nod to her, and she go and kiss me in joy, i hear her saying thanks, and offer me ways to pay me for it, but i’m worried on how all of this will end.  
  
We are ready, Dax is already on the planet, once the alarms sound, we get in, i’m walking around, nervous from all of this, Valkyr grab my hand and comfort me, promising that everything is going to be fine, that she’s ready, in control, i just nod, not convinced at all. Ordis told us the Corpus is after Dax, we get in position an got deployed to the planet.  
  
I had been on Jupiter before, but never on Ganymede, is a strange place, no guard in site until a few rooms, we found a patrol, and before i can react, Valkyr jump, roar and take them out, i panicked and go after her, but she was there, she finish the job and wait for me, i go in front of her and grab her forearm, in case she go full rampage, but she was fine, she look at me surprise, and put her other hand over mine. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” she said to me, i pull her for a hug and hold her tight, she return it, and we stay like that for a moment.  
  
\- I know you’re worried, but trust me, i’m fine, i more than fine right now, i’m... happy.  
  
I hug her even tighter, we kiss and her hand go right into my codpiece, i jump from the surprise, she giggle, whispering in my ears “Let's finish this so i’m the one that hug you in the ship”   
  
\- Operator, Dax ask if you found anything odd about the guards  
\- No Ordis - i look around for the patrol that Valkyr attack - nothing outside the normal. What is it?  
\- Dax said that some...  
  
The voice of Ordis is block by someone else, is presence is strong here, the stepmom, Natah, i don’t know if she is here, or was.  
  
\- Operator, Dax had found sentients here. Be careful  
\- A little too late...  
  
A new patrol come from the hallway, proxies that i had never seen before, and a creature, it moves like a sentient, but is not one. We cut the hug and prepare,  
  
\- Let’s dance.  
  
We jump to combat, we were synchronize like in the simulacrum, take them out wasn’t hard, even the new creature, i scan it so we can understand what we are dealing right now. Ordis call it an Amalgam, a cross between sentient and Corpus, this had the sign of Alad V all over it. The creature doesn’t have the adaptability of the sentient, making it just another enemy than a real threat.  
  
We rush to the pointpoint Ordis told us where the collar supposed to be, once we get in, the smell of blood, rotten flesh and infestation hit us hard. It was a lab, or at least look like one, tables all over the place, cover in flesh, bones, a weird sounds catch our attention, Alad V, he was on the floor, Valkyr jump for the hunt, but stop just a few inches away from his neck.  
  
\- Cut... cut... flesh... bones... no, bones no good, ugh... sentient? Yes... sentient... sentient good...  
  
He was speaking nonsense, looking at nothing, twisting on the floor, like an animal in his own filthy, i got between Valkyr and him, i need answer and sooner we get out of this room, the better. I grab him by his neck, and rise him over my head, he shake trying to free himself, and i see it, his left cheek, a big mark of infestation, immediately drop him and step back.  
  
\- The call... hive.... no, no, work... flesh... infested flesh... yes... infested glue... it work...  
\- It’s useless - Valkyr said - no... no... no...  
  
I look around and find the collar, it look mangle, disassemble, but is what we need, took it and go back to Valkyr.  
  
\- We have what we came for, let’s go. - she go and grab Alad.  
\- You’re suppose to defend yourself, you... you fucking monster!  
  
She throw him over the room, landing on a table and rolling to the floor, she run and kick him in the stomach, furious, like a feral.  
  
\- You take everything from me, and now something take you first, it’s not fair... ohhh... but i’m used of unfairness, and i’ll make sure you’ll too.  
  
She grab him by his wrist, prepare to dismember him, i grab her before that.  
  
\- What do you think you are doing? - she shake her wrist, freeing it  
\- Making him remember, like he did, back off.  
\- No, this isn’t right, he’s not the same.   
\- LOOK AT MY FACE! Look it well, he did this!  
\- So?  
\- So? So....? So i will slice him until i get tired!  
\- It’s that enough reason!? - she froze, drop him on the floor and rush toward me, face to face  
\- Yeah, is fucking enough to kill him, to make him stay out of my life! - i grab her hand and put it in the marks of my helmet.  
\- It’s that enough to want someone out of your life!?  
  
We finally stop yelling at each other. She take a few steps back, thinking, looking at her claws, trying to figure it out what to say, her look go from furious to angry, and look at me again.  
  
\- Don’t you dare ask me to forgive him.  
\- Just look at him, he’s nothing than a husk of what he was, the monster you trying to kill, no longer exist.  
  
Alad keep twitching and rolling on the floor, mumbling words without sense. She go back to him, kick him once more  
  
\- You took everything from me, even the chance to avenge me.  
  
She grab him by his head and hit it against an infested wall, over and over again, when i go close to stop her she drop him.  
  
\- Congratulations, you will live this nightmare because i found someone in my life. Someone who’s making me a better person - she turn around looking at me, pissed off - even when i don’t want to be.  
  
She walk toward me, grab my neck and kiss me deeply, and release me as fast as started.  
  
\- Let’s go, Umbra is waiting for us.


	7. Honorbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of "The Umbra Link" 
> 
> Our 3 members reach the final step to heal Valkyr's scars

Valkyr was playing in the Simulacrum while I talked to Simaris, he synthesized the collar and the plate, after a few minutes, he came back.

\- HUNTER, YOUR CONTRIBUTION TO SANCTUARY PLEASE ME, AS A REWARD, THIS IS YOURS NOW.

A recipe, an Orokin key, I had never seen it before.

\- ALAD’S INVESTIGATION WAS CLOSE OF WHAT YOU NEEDED, BUT WASN’T ENOUGH, THIS GIFT WILL ALLOW YOU TO ACHIEVE YOUR GOAL.

\- Thanks, Simaris - I doubt for a second, Simaris isn't known to help without payment -, Where’s the catch?

\- THE REMAINING BODY OF VALKYR, GIVE IT TO ME, HIS KNOWLEDGE WILL SATISFY THE SANCTUARY.

Once I accepted the deal, Simaris tell me where it is, an old Orokin Tower in Lua, hide from the simple eye, not only the key will allow us to enter, it will guide us to the tower as well. I wave at Valkyr so she finishes his fight, but she’s having way too much fun to notice me.

\- TENNO, I WARN YOU, THE TOWER WILL TEST YOU BEYONG YOUR EXPERIENCE. BE PREPARE.

Valkyr finally returns, exhausted laying on the floor like the last time, I give her again an energy orb so she can recover, Simaris says goodbye and left us alone. I check the recipe, I have all the materials and the fabrication time is low, so we don’t have to wait too much. I kneel close to her and pull from her arms so we can go back, but she pulls me first, landing on top of her.

\- Come -she said -, let’s finish what we start the last time we were here.

\- We need to - she shushes me

\- I want to thank you, here, in the privacy of this place, not in the ship with your Cefalon or Dax, here, all alone.

She pushes me until we roll, she on top, sitting on me, moving her hips on my codpiece, feeling her crotch getting in heat. She removes the piece and grabs my already hard dick.

\- Last time you took me, is my turn to take the lead, please... enjoy it, enjoy me, let me make you feel as loved as I feel.

She unzips her suit and starts rubbing her pussy on my dick with her hips movement, slowly, moaning, the pleasure makes me grab her so I can go inside her again, but she takes my hands and moves them away.

\- No, there is no rush now, I'm leading, but if you want to use your hands, do it here.

She removes her breastplate, showing the scar that starts all, this adventure and quest, she took my hands and press them against her breasts, making her moan even more. Her hips keep moving, I can feel how wet she is, a longer movement of her hips make me go inside, both moaning from this, she stays still, for a brief moment, until her hips move again, slower than before, enjoying every inch on me, my hands move by themself to her waist, I want to be faster, but she takes it again to her breasts, I move it to her back instead, and push her closer to me, my hands weren’t enough and I need to taste her, once she was close I lick and kiss her body, focussing or her breast, her moan became purrs, I feel her head and back tense one more, her movement became quicker and quicker, her pussy thighting around my penis, her muscles tense once more, closer to her orgasm, I push her one more time, kissing the scar on her chest, sitting and making a final thrust, taking control of the situation, her arms go in my back, hugging me at the same time scratching, we both cumming, she hug me even stronger, spasm come from her crotch, torturing my over sensitive dick, I try to move but she stops me, I give up, move his arms and lay again on the floor again.

\- Don’t leave me, never - She said while hiding her face - please.

\- It's a promise that I don’t plan to break. - I kiss her head, in her scar. - I want to cure you, so we can be like this, forever.

\- I can stay like this if you want, I don’t really need it right now.

\- I want you to be happy, to left your past life behind, to start a new one with me, heal you is the starting point in all of this. No more memories of torture or fear.

We both said at the same time “Just happy memories”, she sits back in top of me.

\- Yeah... that sounds nice...

\- Yeah...

We stay as long as we could, in silence, enjoying the moment, caring for each other, kissing, touching, until we feel it was time to go.

In the next few days, we prepared the mission. Enjoying each other every time we have a chance, until the day of the mission, the plan was simple, Dax will be the guard outside, and we'll going inside to finish this once and for all.

Before the deploy I show her the Valkyr the Prime, she was excited and decided to make a few modifications, her body will look the same as it now, but in white armor, and the helmet will be a Bastet, the chance that she would be unique make her happy

We arrive on Lua, Dax was deployed first with the Valkyr Prime, me and Valkyr deploy together, the same way we did it in the Corpus ship. A dense forest of white trees, far away from anything. I activate the key with some void tracers and the key shows a light in the direction we should follow, like a compass, it took an hour or two walks through this place, until we arrive in a rocky valley, the light show us here, but nothing to see.

\- Is an underground facility - Said Dax, kneeling on the ground.

\- I thought of that, Simaris couldn’t mess up something like this.

Dax walk around, thinking

\- The door should be right here, use the key.

\- Take it, Dax, you sound like you know this place.

\- No and yes, the keys are attached to a person, only he can use it for a unique purpose, here, put it on the ground.

That new info surprise me, Simaris didn’t say there will be any rules, and Dax speaks with so much confidence that doubts feels like a mistake. I put the key on the ground and go back, a few tremors and minutes later, an Orokin door appears in front of us, even after all these years buried underground, the gold shine as always, like the rest of Lua’s ruins.

I take back the key and we start walking inside, it look even older than others ruins, the halls are the same than other ruins, a labyrinth of gold and traps, Dax and I evade them all and reach a different hall, with a big golden door in the hands of an Excalibur Prime, with a lock in the middle.

-It’s like a vault, in the derelict. - I said out loud

-Both had the same purpose.

Dax makes a stop sign at the hall door and walks in while Valkyr and I wait, pushing some floor tiles and some hidden buttons on the walls deactivate all the possible traps in the room until I get in front of the door.

\- Tenno, you have been a good master, for that, I thank you - He turns around to us and bow - but what is behind this door, I can’t allow you to enter.

\- What are you talking about Dax? - He takes is Skiajati out.

\- As an old soldier of the Orokin, as a commander of the old war, I can’t allow a Tenno pass this door.

\- Dax?

\- Since you had take care of me, I’m honorbound to give you a warning, but nothing else, put a simple foot on this room, and I will defend it.

\- You piece of shi- Valkyr go after him, to start the fight but something put her on the floor, she can’t move.

\- Only the key bearer and a guardian can step in this room freely, so please Tenno... please... I’m begging you, turn around and live with your Valkyr this way, don’t do this.

\- I made a promise to her.

-Sigh... can at least only use melee, as a proof of respect to me Tenno.

I drop my guns outside of the room, only my Scindo remain, get inside and before I can grab valkyr I feel something weird, a voice, a presence in this room

\- A ZARIMAN BOY, A KID NONETHELESS, WHAT KIND OF INSULT IS THIS?

\- Is the key bearer.

\- I SMELL ANOTHER CEFALON WORK, THAT FILTHY LIBRARIAN, MADE A KEY FOR A ZARIMAN AND MAKE HIM CAME WITH ONE OF MY WARFRAMES. I’LL NOT STOP A KEY BEARER, BUT IF HE CROSSES THE DOOR, THE RESPONSIBILITY WILL BE YOUR GUARDIAN.

I shake my head in pain, this should be what Valkyr felt when Ordis talk before the modification.

\- Who is him?

\- Turn around and forget this place, Tenno.

\- Dax, even is this an Orokin order, I have a commander Scepter, move aside.

\- That broken trash means nothing to me, go back - He put himself in guard.

I put myself in guard and start walking... then rushing until I have Dax in the range of my charge, and make the first move, he thought the same and evade me easily, making a cut in my neck. Blood starts dropping quickly, I put my hand until stop.

\- I had watching you Tenno, I know your tactics, know your moves, this is not a brawl that you can easily win.

I help myself with my axe and stand up, is time to fight, seriously, since I’m part of the Unairu School, my energy is limited, I have enough for 1 Iron Skin, if he breaks it before I break him, I’m done.

\- Fine, let’s take it seriously then.

I make a big roar, and run against him, he does the same, I manage to block his sword, but he headbutts me first, making me go back a few steps, a quick swing make a cut in my arm this time, but that’s all that I need, the cut trigger one of my arcana, giving me armor, enough for the fight, cast my skin and go again. we go again an again, Dax wins all of the encounters, if it is not for my skin, i’ll be already on the floor defeated.

I hear Valkyr yell, that I give up, that we can live just like now, there is no need for all of this, but how could I? A promise is a promise, I can heal her, and I have one more move to do.

I stand up as I could, and charge once more, once we get close, I blow up the rest of my skin on him, hurting him a lot, he goes back, a little confused, I do my last charge, the last energy that I had, Dax insight this and pierce me with his blade, the force of the charge and the sharp of the blade allow it to go through my armor. One of the biggest pain that I had lived, but not greater than Valkyr’s claws, I grab his hands and with the other, my axe swing against him, finally hitting him. 

He can be a warrior from older times, but since i didn’t use it too much, the pain makes him make mistakes, Dax has now a big cut in his chest, i loose his hands and he falls back, i swing my axe again and miss him, I still have the Skiajati in me, he rushes it to take it back, and with that, my second swing connect, now in his back, he fall, badly wounded.

I hold my stand with the help of my axe, take the sword out of me, hurt like hell, but I can do it, I can still go. I get to the door and use the key, the sound of machinery moving sounds from somewhere and the door finally opens. In front of me a room with a lot of capsules and a strange figure, a Cefalon

\- YOUR SKILLS ARE WORTHY OF MY PRESENCE, I AM CEFALON DAVIS, CREATOR AND MANAGER OF WARFRAMES FOR THE SENTIENT WAR. WHAT DO YOU DESIRE.

\- I need... - the pain is taking a toll, but is fading away every second- I want to move the consciousness of a Valkyr to a Valkyr Prime and wake her mind. Is that possible Davis?

\- DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE MY SKILLS ZARIMAN, IT IS POSSIBLE, BRING ME THE FRAMES.

I make a gesture to Valkyr to come, with her Prime that Dax had. Davis told us to put them in the capsules so he can do the job.

\- THE ORIGINAL CONSCIOUSNESS OF THE PRIME WILL VANISH, AND THE NORMAL WILL BECOME A HUSK, UNABLE TO USE IT, EVEN FOR YOUR KIND.

\- That’s fine, it is what I want.

\- THE VALKYR HAVE SOME MODIFICATIONS THAT I CAN’T MOVE TO THE PRIME. - All the notes that Alad V did I have it and also Simaris know them, so this shouldn’t be a problem.

\- Do it.

The room light flashes and the sound on energy come from the capsules, the pain is almost gone, but the situation is keeping me awake, I just want to cure her so we can go home. The sound stops with the lights, the first capsule open with the normal Valkyr, I ask if she’s a husk, Davis confirms this so I synthesize her, for the payment to Simaris.

The second capsule open, and I go to see her, take her out and hug her, Davis tell me that the transference is complete and without issues.

\- Come my Valkyr, is time to go home.

She didn’t respond, I pat her now scarless head, trying to waking her up, no answer. I panicked and shake her, but the pain of my wounds make me stop. She didn’t move.

\- You idiot - said Dax now laying on a wall- I told you to think with your upper head instead of the lower one.

\- What? what is going on? Please Valkyr, wake up.

\- Ugh... even if the infested connection does not need it now, she needs an Umbra polarity to move for herself.

I remember our conversation while I bring her to the ship, “ I guess you can hear her in your Rhino since both of you have Umbra Polarity” but the Umbra forma is so rare, that in all of these years of war, only 2 had appeared.

\- Why you didn’t tell me this before Dax?

\- I can’t speak about warframe manufacturer unless is with a key bearer that had seen Davis, is a rule as a Guardian.

\- That’s mean...

\- She’s gone, I’m truly sorry.

\- BEGONE ZARIMAN, THERE IS NOTHING IN HERE FOR YOU NOW.

I walk as I can, once I get outside the room with Valkyr on my back, the door close. Dax stands up and uses his sword as a cane, the same way I use my axe, we both help each other to the exit and get back on the Orbiter.

I have tried anything to wake her up, with no result, Even when I synthesize her old body, Simaris can’t recreate the Umbra Forma, after a week trying anything my mind could imagine without result, I put her on my quarters, sitting, watching the stars of our galaxy.

I come back from an invasion, successful, I sit next to her and talk, as always.

\- I miss you...


End file.
